The Unwanted Love
by thoughtfull silence
Summary: A traditional country's prince has taken interest in Relena.But between loving Heero and marrying another she has her hands full.1xR 2xH 3xMU 4xD 5xS
1. Default Chapter

Hey how are you I'm a new author. Anyway this is after Endless Waltz so they are all 16 except Milliardo and Noin and Sally. REVISED

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1 - The Gathering

''Ummmmm...let's see what to bring, ok this, this, not this, maybe...yup that's it,'' Catherine muttered as she threw her stuff into her bag.

''Ok, ''She started to walk into their living room/kitchen of their trailer at the circus,' Now Trowa I'm going to go I don't know how long ok.''

She stared at her adopted/older brother, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. (A/n: I'm making Trowa older and they aren't related she just feels that their like that)He did this often so she paid no mind to it.

''Well ok,'' she opened the door,' I'll see you soon.' The door clicked shut. Trowa opened his eyes and started to look around.

''Cathrine,''he had a question in his voice. He started to look around, looking for Catherine, when he saw a note typed to his front bedroom door.

_Dear Trowa,_

_How did I know you were sleeping when I was talking. Anyway_

_I went away for some ''girl business''. So I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Catherine _

_P.S. If you need me I'll be at Relena's. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

''Wufei let me pass, ''Sally cried full of anger.

''No way woman you have a job and that job not to go to another woman's house,'' Wufei yelled back.

''Look Wufei,''she started calmly,' I know I am a Preventer Wufei just like you, but this is personal business so move.''

She shoved him out of the way and grabbed her bag while running out the door. The door slammed shut. A piece of paper floated down to the floor.

_Wufei,_

_I'll be at Relena's .Stay away it's personal._

_Later,_

_Sally_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

But Hiiiilllllllldddddeeeeeeee,''Duo pleaded,' who's going to cook for me.''

''Ohhh Duo,'' she sighed and put down her suitcase. Duo thinking he had won had a big smile on his

''AAAwwwwwww,''Duo yelled as he started to pet his braid,' that was just wrong to do ya cheat.''

''Duo,'' she sighed again, picked up her suitcase and opened the door, ''I'll be at Relena's so don't follow,'' she

ordered.

''Yeah, yeah got it but why are you going,' Duo asked.

''It's personal.''

''No it's not.''

''Yes it is.''

''NO.''

''YES.''

''NO.''

''YES.''

''NO.''

''Yes and that's final so goodbye Duo,'' Hilde said as she walked out and slammed the door. Duo's stomach

growled. He sighed and patted his stomach.

''Come on stomach let's go bother Heero,''he stated as he cheerfully skipped out to bother and be killed by

his best friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

''Dorothy not to be mean or anything but why this sudden trip to Miss Relena's?'' Quatre asked as he watched her

pack her stuff into her suitcase from her bedroom door.

''Well Quatre I can't tell you it is a personal matter to Relena and I can't revel anything until due time so,'' she trailed off. Though he caught on and was content he would find out soon enough.

''Well I ought to be on my way, I'll see you soon enough Quatre trust me.''

With that she walked out of her room and outside to the limo waiting for her. She climbed half way in and turned. Quatre was looking at her out her window. She blew him a kiss and climbed in the rest of the way, closed the door, and they were off.

_2 WEEKS LATER_

''Ohhhhhhhhhh Heero,''called Duo as he ran into the house. He smiled he knew where he would find him. He ran through the living room and headed for the stairs, as he climbed up then ran straight into the first room. And lord and behold there sat Heero typing on his laptop like always.

''Hi ya Heero Hilde left me for Relena's place so I thought I'd come over here and we'd hang out, I'd eat all your food and...,''Duo trailed off when he noticed a gun aiming right between his eyes.

''Oh come on He-man, old buddy, old pal, you wouldn't shot you're best friend right hahaha,''Duo closed his eyes tight. Though it seemed God was on Duo's side to day as Heero's laptop peeped signaling mail. Heero put his gun away and turned his full attention to the computer screen. Duo sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with his arm, and than turned his attention to the computer also.

_Heero Yuy,_

_We need you and the rest of the gundam pilots to come to the Peacecraft Mansion _

_as soon as you can._

_Milliardo Peacecraft_

''Hn,''Heero muttered,' Let's go.' And walked out the room.

A/N: Anyway how did you like it? I think I did ok by the way the reason for such a high rating is because later on it gets messy.Oh yeah no yoai/yuri I don't like that stuff and no lemons. So if you don't like their is none of that than don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (really --)

Chapter 2 - The Reason

''So what are we doing here again cause Hilde told me to stay away,''Duo asked as they strolled down the Peasecraft Mansion halls.Everyone, as in the gundam pilots, had been called by Millardo to talk about something.

''I wonder if we'll run into the girls?''Quatre asked.

''Don't know man,''Duo answered and shrugged,Heero, who was in the front, opened the door.As they walked in the noticed something.Relena, the one who was always so spirted, so brave was sitting in the corner hugging her knees.

''Relena,''Quatre ,always the kind one, asked satarting to walk towards her.Relena respoded by looking at them for a minute and walked out the room.The door closed with a soft click.

''Is she alright?''Duo asked, his eyes were worried.

''Well,''he started running a hand through his hair,''I guess i should start from the beginning.A month ago a prince from the country of Kilsa wanted to court Relena.Of course she disagreed , she didn't know him, but that smuck had lust for her.Since he couldn't have her he dicided to look up anyway he could.By accident,unfortunally,he found an old treaty made by my father and his before the countrys were destroyed.Our two fathers made an agreement that the first female heir of Sanq Kingdom would marry his son at the age of 16.A good age to bear his children.Even though the agreement is old and countrys of thrones destroyed Kilsa is a very tratitional country.To them he is still their prince and to become King he has to marry Relena.So if Relena doesn't want total war, the only choice is to marry him, and she hasn't even met him yet.''

Milliardo finally finished and clasped into his chair with his head in his hands.

''Wow,''was all they could say.Well asll Duo and Quatre could say.Trowa said nothing,Wufei was ranting about the injustice happening to Relena , and Heero...well let's just say ...that the prince better not show himself to Heero.

''So when is she going to meet him?''Trowa asked.This was the first time he had spoken.

''There is to be a ball for the celebration in 3 days time.She will meet him a few hours before that,''he replied.

Suddenly the door banged open.Trowa,who was leaning aganist the wall, had to get out of the way of the door's path.The others stood on alert.

''What did you do to her!''

''Dorothy what is the meaning of this!''Milliardo yelled in outrage.

''The meaning is now down the hall in her room crying her eyes out and lashing out at anything that comes close!''she yelled right back.

''What?''

''Yes so now tell me what you did to her!''

''Yo, Dorothy chill,''Duo said as he tried to calm her down

''No, I've been with Relena these last few weeks now she has cried Gods knows she has, but this is like she has completely given up!So either you tell me so i can fix it or so help me god i'll kill you all,''she ended full of anger as she walked up to Milliardo's desk like a tiger stalking a rabbit.

''Miss Dorothy,''Quatre ,the overpolite one,''ALL we did was walk in I asked her if she was ok ,but she just got up stared at us than walked out of the room.''

''Then what to do,''Dorothy sighed finally calming down and litterly throwing herself into a chair.

Dorothy tried tot hink , what would set Relena like that...hummmm Quatre said that she walked out the room after staring at them.But who could set her off.She looked at the boys.When suddenly she saw it and it all clicked into place.Heero.

''Uggggggghhhhhhhhh,''Dorothy screamed and than mumbled,''I can't believe I didn't see it before!''

''What see what,''Duo lept up,''I didn't do it I swear.''

Wufei finally spoke,''Dyo you braided idiot stop trying to hide that candy bar under the chair.''

During Dorothy's ''claming down'' moment Duo had gotten bored and decided to sneak in and eat something since he was so hungary.

''No Duo,''Dorothy smiled,''I know why shes so sad.She needs all the help she can to get ready.''

Dorothy started to walk out of the room saying to herself,''I need to make some phone calls.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Duo wistled as he walked down the halls of the Peacecraft Mansion.After Millardo had told the boys his story he let them go, after telling them why they were here.They were to be Relena's personal bodyguards.She needed some friends right now.Duo frowned as he thought about Relena's sutition .Some stupid Prince was making her marry her marry him and she didn't even know him!He sighed as he took another turn down the endless halls of the mansion.As he walked he remebered Heero's reacton to the news.He was perfectly silent and no emotions showed on the Perfect Soldier's face.

Or at least...thats what he wanted them to think.

Duo remebered how it happened so well.He never wanted to see Heero like that again...it acuttly scared him.Not for himself or anyone else in the mansion.He was scared about what heero would do to that smuck.

_Flashback_

Everyone stared at the door that Dorothy had just left through.To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

''Well ,''Milliardo cleared his throat,''I have a favor to ask of you boys.''

''Really,''Duo's eyes were wide wit excitement, confusion,and a little bit of mischief.

''Yes I would like you to be Relena's personal bodyguards.''

It seemed , as they noticed , that the Lighting Count was having trouble asking this.So Quatre, always spoiling Duo's fun,agreed quickly before duo could do something.

''Of course we will.''

''Good , thank you for your help.''

As they left Duo saw Heero leave to the right, the training area, instead of the left, the kitchen.

Duo being such a good friend decided to follow him.

As he opened the door , he jerked his head back dodgeing a chair that smashed against the wall.

''Uhhhhh...haha...Herro?''

''Leave me alone.''

''But...''

''LEAVE!''

Duo ran out the room.It was one thing to deal with Heero, but it was completely diffrent story when you had to deal with a mad Heero.

''I wonder what had him so riled up?''Duo thought and thought and thought.Finally he realized it.He grinned evily.Oh he was going to make Perfect Soldiers's life a living hell.

Heero was in love with the Princess.

_End Flashback_

A/N: Heyyy did you like it haha i hope you did i hope you review to..Well i got an idea for my next chapter from my friend after she chased me down the hall and tried to kill me so.This chapter is to you!I know you feel special hahaha Later!By the way in this story Dorothy had her eyebrows shaven so now she only has one on each eye k not 2 lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for wait but my computer crashed so I had to wait to buy a new one but I'm back. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I will be using spell check now since I just got it. Haha so I am happy to give you chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Heero had finally decided to come out of hiding and eat with the rest of them. They were all seated around the table with Quatre and Duo doing most of the talking. Well…Duo doing most of the talking. All right all of it.

''So I said to her no way but…''Duo trailed off. The others looked up wondering what brought this on.

Hilde was their. She had thrown a butcher knife at Duo that barely missed his head and chopped his plate in half.

''Duo…I thought I told you,'' she looked up so they could see her eyes,'' to not follow me.'' The voice ended in a whisper.

''Ummmm…well you see Hilde I didn't come to follow you, you see…,''He trailed off when he realized she wasn't listening and was preparing to attack.

''Ahhhhh.''

And Duo was off; he almost made it to the door when it shut closed. A very sad and red-eyed Relena Peacecraft walked into the room.

''Lena,'' Hilde said softy, dropping her attack stance and coming toward her,'' You shouldn't be up right now…you need all your rest for the big day.'' After saying it she immediately winced. Relena's big eyes began to fill with tears, but she shook them away.

''I'm ok but…I'm kind of hungry.''

''Ok well let's go get you something ok.

As Hilde softy pulled Relena out of the room all of the guys noticed something. Heero's eyes never left Relena, not once.

''So Heero,'' Quatre started off casually,'' I see you love Relena.''

''Yeah, sure,'' He replied with his eyes glazed over. It seemed he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

''YESSSSS!'' Duo jumped into the air causing everyone else to jerk away and look at him.

''What is it now you braided idiot?'' Wufei though was also amazed by Yuy's answer. Quatre and Trowa had not said anything but you could see the surprise in there eyes.

''I got it on type!'' Duo yelled, so excited he jumped onto the table and started to disco.

''Huh…,'' Heero seemed to snap out of what ever he was in.

''Hahaha,'' Duo was in such a good mood. He sat down on the top of the table and pulled a tape recorder from his pocket. When he pressed play they heard Quatre's voice fill the room.

''So Heero…I see you love Relena.''

Then Heero's reply.

''Yeah, sure.''

That was the end of the type, but Duo was grinning like a madman. Heero somehow managed to get Duo into a strangle hold and tried to get out of him where he put the recorder. It seemed that Duo had hid it somewhere and wouldn't tell at all. It still amazed them how fast he had hid it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With the girls_

The girls were just sitting around in Relena's room. Dorothy, who was lying on the floor looking at nothing, asked out of nowhere,'' Did you know the guys were here?''

''He's here!'' Sally shot up from her seat on the bed,'' He is so going to get it.''

''I can't believe Trowa came here,'' was Catherine's reply.

''I've already seen, heard, and tried to kill Duo,'' Hilde offered from her spot on the floor.

''I know,'' Relena laughed,'' I had to stop you some how haha.''

''But,'' Relena suddenly sunk into her bed,'' Why are they here?''

Dorothy grumbled something than looked towards Relena,'' Their here to be your personal bodyguards and since their going to be where ever you are and so are we, we all will be getting a lot of time together.''

''Oh,'' was Relena's only reply but it was muffled by the covers she had over her head.

''This,'' they all thought,'' Is going to be a long 3 days.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''AAAHHHHHH….man Heero that HURT!'' Duo yelled as he jumped over the table,'' Look now we know that love the princess we're not going to tell anybody.''

''Right,'' the three others agreed.

''Ok than,'' Heero calmed down and walked away,'' but I'm warning you.''

''Relax Heero who am I going to tell,'' Duo smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''HILDE!'' Duo busted into the room,'' Guess what!''

''Duoooo,'' Hilde growled and started to drag Duo out of the room ignoring the shocked looks from the others.

''Now what is it?'' she finally asked as she knew they were in no one's hearing range.

''You'll never believe it babe, but the Perfect Soldier is in love with the princess it's like those soap operas you watch all the time.''

''But Duo you know they can't be together the prince is coming in 3 days!'' she sighed,'' Even if they love each other I don't know what to do.''

''Yeah I'm sorry I'm not even sure that Relena loves Heero anyway.''

''Wait Duo she…Relena I mean…she well…she loves Heero.''

''How do you know this?'' Duo's eyes were shell-shocked.

''Well it all started about a week ago…

_1 week earlier_

''_Relena,'' Catherine started,'' Is this because of Heero?''_

_Relena had spilled everything to them. That the prince was coming, that he wanted her. And most important of all, that she was in love with Heero. Now she just was so sad._

''_Yeah but I promise you I'm going to be myself when he gets here,'' she started to smile._

…_but I'll always love Heero… _

''She'll always love Heero,'' she thought.

''Well I guess there is nothing…wait ohhh I know,'' he grinned evilly.

''Duooooooo.''

''Ahaha see ya later Hilde I've got something to do I'm going to make Mr. Perfect unperfect and his life hell...haha..,'' he ran off laughing every step of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night_

_Dinner_

''Relena you sure you're going to eat that much?'' Millardo asked in worry. In fact everyone was worried except the girls,'' Sally is that good for her?''

''Yes she hasn't been eating lately so she needs to eat.''

Relena was in her sweatpants and t-shirt with 2 plates of potatoes, one chicken, and a punch of vegetables with rice.

''Yeah Millardo,'' Relena said through mouth fills,'' you act as if I'm pregnant or something.'' She had a small smile on her face as she judged the reactions of her brother and Heero. Milliardo of course, she noted dryly, started to jump up and shout,'' What do you mean pregnant!'' His face was completely red.

Heero really didn't do anything to give anything away. But he tightened his grip on his fork, so tight hi knuckles went white. She started to smile. As she looked around the room, the girls were trying not to laugh and the guys were completely shocked.

''Relax Millardo,'' she began to giggle and try to get out the words while trying to breathe,'' I'm…not…pre…gnant,'' she and the other girls began to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Dorothy and Noin had to lean on each other for support. Hilde even fell off her chair.

''Well,'' Noin stood and the other girls with her,'' I'll be going to my room now.''

''Goodnight,'' everyone replied and began to separate to their rooms.

But Duo stood behind…he had some work to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Morning- 5:00 A.M._

Duo slowly and stealthy maneuvered around the west wing halls were Relena's room was. He had a mission and he was going to complete it. He frowned as he thought about it. He hoped Relena wouldn't have a heart attack from fright. As he opened the door he thanked god it didn't squeak. As he climbed into the bed and lay right across from her their noses almost touching. He started to poke and say her name trying to wake her up.

''Relena,'' his voice was barely above a whisper,'' Relena…come on Relena wake up.''

She turned and wrapped her arm around Duo's waist and her leg's over his. After a minute or so her eyes began to open and looked at Duo for a minute. It seemed she wasn't awake enough to mind because she closed her eyes again. But after a few seconds her eyes snapped open and everything clicked into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy all had something in common. They liked silence. So as they were getting their morning coffee all seemed well. Everything was peaceful, serene, quiet…

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relena was currently trying to calm down. Duo and herself were still in there same positions.

Thump, Thump, Thump, Bang

Eyes wide they both turned their heads to see a very angry and very jealous Heero Yuy. His face promised hell itself for Duo.

Flash

Duo Maxwell had just gotten a picture of Heero Yuy with a face of jealously.

But for now…he needed to run for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Finally finished with 3 haha well I'm already working on 4 so look out soon for the next chapter of ''The Unwanted Love''

P.S. next time relena meets the prince she has a special ''surprise'' for him hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Haha well I'm back now. And with great pleasure give you chapter 4. School has been murder. See I've been dead. To many assignments. -- hate teachers hate em

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4 The Prince

_3 days later: day of the ball_

The entire Peacecraft Mansion was in chaos. Flowers, decorations, food. Everyone going everywhere. There was almost no time left to prepare. The prince was coming in a few hours and preparations were underway. The ball as to be grand where Relena made a double door entrance. She was to meet the prince soon so Relena's own was in chaos. Plucking, washing, and tucking. It seemed to never end.

Soon enough it was time to meet the Prince of Kilsa. As his limo came down the path everyone was in a rush to get to their places.

The boys were currently on each side of the front doors. In complete Preventer uniforms ready for anything. From weapons to walkie-talkies they were set.

The girls, who would accompany Relena, where getting ready also. All five in complete Victorian style dresses. Everyone was ready.

Prince Adray looked out of his window to see the Peacecraft Mansion getting closer. Smiling to himself he looked at the picture in his hands. Laughing, he thought he had finally had outwitted them all. As a reward the one thing he wanted.

Relena Peacecraft.

Stepping in to the house, Prince Adray was immediately led in to the main hall to wait the arrival of his bothered. Everyone had already labeled him as ''smuck.'' The doors opened and Relena, with the four other, entered the room. Adray was pleased at Relena's looks. Happy that this had all worked out for him. He began to smile a smile that reached his eyes.

Relena, as she descended down the stairs, took in the sight of her bothered. He wore his royal attire. He had black hair with brown eyes and was the same height as her. She saw Heero right behind him. Instead of crying she thought of an idea. Thinking of it, she started to smile and her eyes got back there sparkle.

Heero, seeing Relena's smile, became angry and realized that he could shoot this bastard. He was right in front of him, but his hands fell slack as Relena began to move…slowly. His throat went dry and his mind went blank when Relena stopped right in front of Adray. The others dragged him to the opposite wall to give the couple some room.

Relena was ready; she knew what she had to do. She had a mission, and had a plan to complete it. She stepped in front of him.

''Prince…'' she had a question in her voice and it brought back the fact that she didn't even know the man she was marring.

''Adray my fair princess,'' he bowed and stepped closer and placed a hand on her waist.

''Well Prince Adray,'' she stepped closer and saw Heero's eyes widen from the side of her eye,'' I've been waiting…,'' she raised her knee and put her face closer,''…to do this.'' With that she hit him in the groin with all the force her petite frame possessed.

''Ahhh…,'' he managed to choke out as he held himself and feel to his knees.

''Well, well, well…I didn't think you would do that Relena,'' Dorothy managed from behind her laughter.

Duo tried, oh he tried but e couldn't hold it, he laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. Wufei, who wasn't ranting about injustice for once, was laughing and leaning on the wall for support. Quatre, being to polite to laugh in front of them, left the room through the door right next to him. But as soon as it closed they could hear his full blown laughter. Trowa and Heero didn't do anything, trying as hard as they could to stay that way.

The maids and servants had to control their laughter. They didn't think Miss Relena would do that. Adray's bodyguards took Adray, who had gotten up, and led him to his room. He limped out of the room.

''Ohhhh that's it,'' Dorothy had finally controlled her laughter,'' I'm taking you shopping all on me…all of you,' she looked at the other 3 girls.

''Ok, let's go change,'' Relena started out the room but than looked towards the guys,'' You guys are coming to.'' And with that she closed the door.

Duo, who had stopped laughing, looked up and said two words,'' Oh hell.''

_In Relena's room_

''So that's the plan, you guys…err girls ready?'' Hilde asked as she handed out identical mouth and ear pieces.

''Yup, besides with these cool little walkie-talkies we'll be able to keep in contact,'' Catherine reassured her. They all started to laugh.

This was going to be fun.

The mall was crowed, the boys noted this dryly. Up ahead the girls were talking about ways to go through with their plan. To them the crowd just helped them.

Once they got near the main door, they through away their purses and put their ear and mouth pieces on. Three...almost there…two…the door…one.

''BREAK!''

With that the girls separated and ran in to 5 different directions.

''Ohhhh shit man,'' Duo began to run after them.'' Hilde's mine.''

Heero began to run north,'' Relena's mine,'' he commanded in his monotone voice.

''I've got Sally,'' Wufei replied and took off.

Trowa and Quatre were left. Quatre decided to take Dorothy. Seeing as he was the only one who could control her. (A/N: -wink, wink) And Trowa took Catherine.

''Sweet-heart…come in sweet-heart,'' Dorothy was currently trying to get a hold of Relena.

''Ok, everybody are you all here?'' Relena a.k.a. sweet-heart replied.

''Rodger this is fighter.''(Dorothy)

''I'm here sweet-heart this is crazy.''(Hilde)

''Okay this is knives.''(Catherine)

''And last but not least this is doc.'' (Sally)

They all heard some shuffling and than Relena's voice came in,'' Ok, so we all know who is coming after who I want everybody on the look out…oh shit fighter…I repeat fighter get the hell out if there!''

Everyone was in position. The guys were closing in, they only had one choice. To regroup, discuss, and avoid. They decided to meet up at Hot Tropic.

''So,'' Relena decided to speak up,'' we're going to get out of here one by one.''

Relena went beside the door and looked out carefully.

''Ok ...Alpha team, go, go, go!''

One by one they all ran out and one by one they were all caught, but…one.

''Ummmmmmm you guys where are Heero and Relena?''

''Oh shit man,'' Duo answered.

''Relena do you want to marry him?'' Heero sounded just as always. Monotone to the end. She hated that.

''I really don't want to.''

''Good.''

At that she looked up. Heero was looking at her with a strange expression like…

''Why?'' She just had to know what did that mean, was it good… or bad.

He looked at her for a long moment and just got up and left. She was hurt, the tears filled up in her eyes. But soon enough she was home with the others getting ready for the ball.

Relena felt like a doll, a living breathing doll. She had been plucked, tucked, and everything you could think of. The dress was so tight she thought she couldn't breathe. The dress was beautiful. She had to admit that. It was a pale red like a faded rose, had a plunging neckline. ''Compliments of Duo,'' she thought. It went down to the floor and had no sleeves.

''Well I guess I had better face the sharks,'' she muttered to herself as she looked into the mirror.

_2 hours later_

Dancing again Relena felt that her feet would fall of. Bending down to sit and rest she noticed a rip in her dress. Knowing danger when she saw it, she planned to sneak out in order to change dresses.

Heero however was not aware of this. So when Relena seemed to disappear he activated the tracer that was in her earring that night. Following the signal he realized that it was leading him to Relena's room he quickened his pace. Fearing that the prince, who had been eyeing her like a piece of meat, had her he knocked down the door by throwing his whole body in to it.

But when he looked around the room he realized that Relena wasn't hurt or being held captive. She had just finished taking off her dress and only had her underwear on. Heero felt his face heat up to the point of exploding.

Relena however was mortified. She was next to naked! Her anger began to reach its peak.

''Heero,'' she began to reach for the clock next to her.

''Wait, Relena.'' Was all Heero got out before he had to grab the now broken door for protection against the wave of things that were aimed for him.

''Heero, man there you are?'' Duo shouted as he finally found Heero. He raised an eyebrow though at the noise or thumping that was banging against the door Heero was leaning on.

''Man what is Relena doing in there?'' he questioned and shot a look at Heero who's face was red.

''HEERO YOU'LL PAY FOR BARGING IN ON ME NAKED!'' she shouted but not loud enough for everyone down stairs to hear her.

''YOU SAW HER NAKED!'' Duo's voice however carried down stairs.

Milliardo, who had heard became in raged.

''Yuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy.''

''I DIDN'T DO IT!''

''HEERO YUY FIX MY DOOR!''

And that was the end of the ball, but no one realized that the prince had watched it all.

And he wasn't very pleased.

As she climbed in to bed that night she kept thinking about Heero's expression like…

She couldn't think of it. She had seen it in him before.

like…

Right after they met. He always had it in his eyes when he looked at her. She just thought it was a part of him. She closed her eyes.

Like...a promise of…

Her eyes snapped open.

…love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Prince and Heero

Heero would not of laughed at Relena's expressions when she saw him that morning if he could. She must of figured it out. I'll always do what I promised her. I'll always protect and love her.

With that, he decided to train for a little while. Just to see how good he still was against someone else. With luck Wufei would be there.

But what Heero didn't know was…

…the prince was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Adray didn't know what to do. He was so angry at what Relena did. Even worse he found out that Heero Yuy loved her! That was just not right. But then he learned that Heero Yuy was one of her personal bodyguards. Sometimes…those maids just knew too much.

When the door opened to see who had entered. To see the one and only Heero Yuy.

That guy was so strange. He never said anything, no show of emotions wasn't even that good looking.

As the prince was counting off what he thought was horrible traits his ego continued to get larger. The more he said the more he believed Relena would love him and not Heero. So wrapped up in his own importance he failed to notice the punch…coming straight at him.

smack

As he fell he thought he saw a smile of satisfaction on his face. When he got up he grabbed the pole next to him.

If Heero Yuy wanted a fight he got himself a fight.

Heero couldn't believe he was this lucky to have the bastard alone and being able to fight him. He'd prove to everyone to everyone he could have Relena.

The fight then began.

Adray, thinking that he had the advantage with a weapon attacked first. But Heero was too fast and quickly side stepped it, managing to trip Adray in the process. As he fell Heero tried to elbow him in the face but he rolled away. So Heero's elbow connected with concrete. Adray, thinking that Heero had at least broken his arm, got up laughing, but stopped when Heero got up as good as new.

''Who are you?'' Adray had never seen such a thing. He should have been on the floor moaning in pain.

''What are you?'' He changed his question.

''Nothing,'' he started to walk toward him,'' you would understand.''

Heero started to walkout of the room, but thought better of it and took out his gun. Pointing it right at Adray he said,'' You ever hurt Relena…I'll kill you.

He had realized he couldn't kill him. Seeing that if he did all the blame would go on Relena. He started to walkout of the room.

''Hahaha…you know she's mine now and you can't do anything about it, but you know maybe I'll be generous. When she gets boring I'll kill her in her sleep.''

Heero felt the rage taking control of him. He saw the gun that rested in his hand. Grabbing it he aimed right at Adray and shot him right through his leg.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

''Four aces hahaha,'' Duo yelled to the others.

The four boys were playing poker. Duo's idea of course.

''Sorry Duo,'' Quatre smiled in sympathy,'' but I have a royal flush.''

''Ohhh man,'' Duo sank back into his seat.

But Duo stopped his complaints when Heero walked right through the door.

Covered in blood.

''Oh my god Heero what did you do!'' Duo was shocked,'' What have you done!''

''I put the prince in his place,'' Heero had an evil glint in his eye,'' Don't worry no one will know it was me.''

knock, knock

And in walked Milliardo Peacecraft. Than he saw Heero, covered in blood. Instead of calling for security he just shock his head.

''As a brother Yuy all I have to say is right on.''

With that he walked right back out.

The guys just started at the door Milliardo walked out of in complete shock.

''Well, guess I'm going to take a bath to get the blood off.''

And with that the boys were still in shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

''What!'' Relena was shocked. She just had been told her fiancé had been shot through the leg. He would make a full recovery, was the word from Sally Po. He'll be able to walk too, but no one knew who did it, and if they did know everyone was quiet about it. But Relena thought that she had an idea who did. As she got up and crossed her room she had a thought on her mind.

She was going to find Heero Yuy.

As the guys were getting out of their shock they started to get back in to their game, but…soon as Relena came running in they were sent right back in as she went right to where Heero was.

In the bathroom.

''Heero Yuy!'' she yelled as she slammed the door closed.

''Yes Relena what do you want?'' he asked, but his words were mumbled as he brushed his teeth.

''Dear Heero,'' she started to walk and stopped right next to him,'' why did you shot Adray through the leg?'' she asked casually. Her theory was proven correct when he pause in mid-action. When he turned to answer her she saw the blood on him and the fresh blood that was starting to pour down his arm.

''Heero!'' she shouted in concern. She walked around the small room picking up the items she needed to tend to his wounds. Picking up his arm and starting to damp it in alcohol she thought she heard him say something, but before she could ask he wrenched his arm from her.

''Heero?'' she whispered. He didn't turn, instead keeping his back to her. She jumped when his fist collided with the wall leaving a small hole.

She tried again to reach him but he walked off.

''Because Relena I'm…,'' realizing he was answering her earlier question she focused all her attention on him, but just than Duo ran through the door camera in hand. Whirling around widely looking for embarrassing pictures for blackmail he saw them. Seeing as Heero was not giving him the nicest of looks he straightened and calmly walked out of the room.

When she was sure nobody else was going to come in she turned back to him,'' You're what?''

But Heero shock his head and pulled back. Relena slowly walked out of the room with the door behind her shutting with a soft click.

''Because I'm jealous...

Heero turned to look at him self in the mirror. A small smile appeared in his face.

…and I will found a way to have you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dorothy was walking around the grand mansion when she spotted Relena entering her private garden. Calling out to her she saw her stop, a way of inviting her to join her. Catching up she knew something was wrong.

''So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of the maids?'' she asked.

A small chuckle was heard from Relena but then it was silence again. Kicking the small dirt balls on the tiny road the garden she wondered what happen. Reaching the private garden Relena sat in the large swing made from vines on the huge oak tree.

The garden was beautiful in itself. Full of different flowers from all over the world and small fountains everywhere it truly was a safe heaven. All the flowers were taking care of by Relena and the women herself was constantly shopping for more. Deciding to take her shopping soon she once again asked her what was wrong.

''Dorothy do you love Quatre?'' was the question she got in return. She felt herself blush from head to toe in shock. Stumbling for answer she finally thought of one fit.

''I do love him but what is love really. It's not some play thing that you can turn on and off and neither does it last forever sometimes. When you're truly in love you have to work with that love and have the other person work with theirs. Love doesn't insure a happy ever after and most of the times were too caught up in the feel of it that we don't see what love really is and that's something so beautiful and we take it for granted. So yes I do love him and I might not always but for right now in this moment I would give him everything I have and that's what I believe what true love is. Sacrifices.''

Relena looked at her through glazed over eyes,'' I would give him everything I have and more Dorothy. Why doesn't he see that.''

And for the rest of the night the two talked and cried. Just remembering all of the times that their love when unnoticed or mistaken for something else. Unknowing of a figure that listened to them all night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks a lot for those great reviews. I just want to warn for you upfront that I might be out for awhile so don't expect any updates for at least a week. Thanks a bunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back now. I bet you wished I'd stay away huh. Well I was never really good at that, so here's chapter six. By the way those who criticize me I have no problem with it. I need it. But those who do it and are wrong in the first place about what you are talking about really make angry. So I only ask one thing of you. Before you tell me what I'm doing wrong make sure you know what you're talking about.

Chapter 6

His Mission

''So what's the plan now Heero?'' Duo asked. Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Peacecraft Mansion. With the exception of Relena and Adray. The servants had to literally drag Relena to the car. Now the engaged couple was on a lunch date. The people left in the group we're now trying to think of a way to get Relena out of her current engagement.

'We're not sure as of yet but there has to be some way to break this engagement,'' was the only thing Heero said.

Surprisingly Milliardo and Heero had been getting along. Not being friendly, just not pulling a gun and shooting at each other every time they saw each other. It seemed that just for now they would get along long enough to help Relena. Dorothy seemed to have something on her mind and soon enough reveled it to everyone.

''I have a question for you Heero,'' Dorothy seemed very focused,'' why do you care?''

The room went silent to hear Heero's answer. The boys were wondering if Heero would revel his true reason or just say that she was a mission.

''I…,'' he paused taking a big gulp of air,'' …love her.''

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,'' the four girls screamed and launched themselves at Heero. The poor guy was to busy thinking to doge all four girls so they all went down to the floor. The girls mean while were talking like crazy.

''Oh I can't believe it.''

''Finally.''

''At last it happens I thought I was going to be 60 when he finally admitted it.''

''I want to be a bridesmaid!''(sweatdrop)

''You already are Hilde!''

''But for Heero's and Relena's wedding.''

''Oh me too.''

''I'm going to go set a date.''

''Now hold on ladies,'' Quatre jumped in,'' Relena is all ready engaged and it's still on. Besides she doesn't know that Heero loves her. So don't go setting the date already.''

The girls calmed down and got off Heero, who was being squished that whole time. Though now he would have a whole new attacker.

''Heero, could you come outside with me a moment?'' Milliardo asked once he had calmed down. All Heero did was nod in response. Once the two were outside and alone the tension was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife.

''Yuy I know for a fact that my sister loves you. Now that I know she loves you I have a problem on my shoulders. If she does get out of this marriage I know that you'll most likely ask for Relena's hand. I'll give it to you on one promise that you're about to make to me. You'll protect and honor her for the rest of you're life. You'll love her till you're death bed and you'll make her as happy as you can.'' Milliardo glared hard at Heero. Though it different effect Heero much.

''All I can promise you Zechs is that I'll protect her with my life and try with all my heart to make her as happy as I can.'' Heero's face showed nothing but his eyes showed more than enough to Milliardo to convince him.

''That's all I ask Yuy, that's all that I ask.'' Milliardo nodded in consent. An idea came to him and he decided to just go through with it. Though, it felt like he was forgetting something. Oh well it couldn't matter much if he forgot.

''Yuy I have an idea to break Relena out of her misery you want in on it?''

''Hn…sure.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Relena was amazed that one person could talk so long without breathing. For the entire hour that they had been here all he had done was talk about him. She just wished that he would not stop talking so that he wouldn't get any air to his lungs causing this to killing him. She stopped thinking up ideas to kill him when he got out of his seat to knell before her.

''Relena I know that this is unexpected but since you are going to marry me I thought I would get you are ring.'' After that he gave her the ring to slip on to her own finger. Relena felt as if she could cry right there. She was brought out of her depressing thoughts when he got up again.

''Bathroom.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Adray was going through the outdoor garden he was suddenly lifted up on top of the brick fence that surrounded the restaurant. He was about to call for help when he saw Heero Yuy and Milliardo Peacecraft.

''What do you two want?''

Out of no where Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it between his eyes. Remembering the last time Heero had pulled a gun on him he almost fainted, but then he remembered that they were in a public area.

''You can't shot me Yuy, not here at least.'' Completely forgetting that this was Heero Yuy, gundam pilot 01 Adray through a punch at the man…and it landed.

''That's for loving Relena you asshole.''

Heero quickly struck back landing a nice punch in the man's stomach. Heero watched as the man fell off the fence landing nicely into a pile of rose bushes.

''That's for pissing me off.''

Milliardo whistled when he saw the rose bushes that Adray had fallen in to. He winced when he thought about all of the thorns. That had to hurt.

''You'll take care of him?'' Heero asked bring him out of this own thoughts.

''Yeah Yuy I'll take care of him. You go on and find Relena.'' Heero nodded and took off towards the doors. Milliardo jumped down and had the difficult task of helping Adray out of the bushes. Once he was out though he pushed him up against the brick wall.

''You and me are going to have some fun.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Relena felt as if she could fall asleep any minute now. Adray had been gone for a long time now and she wondered what was taking him so long. ''Probably doing his hair,'' she thought with some humor. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was a plain diamond most likely only half a carat. It was a single diamond on a plain band. She realized with some distain that he most likely just went in and bought the cheapest thing he could find.

She stopped looking at her ring when she saw someone sit down out of the corner of her eye. ''Finally,'' she thought with some distain.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Heero and not Adray sit right across from her.

''Heero!''

He nodded when he sat down in greeting. ''Hello Relena Adray is having some…difficulties right now.''

Relena raised one eyebrow at him. That one pause in his sentence told her that he wasn't telling her something.

''What did you do Heero.'' He seemed unaffected by her question. Instead choosing to continue along with his own plans.

''Relena I have to tell you something please hear me through alright.'' She only nodded in response. Eagerly waiting to hear what Heero needed to say to her.

''Relena I lo...,'' but he was cut off when Adray showed up and grabbed Relena's arm. Effectively dragging her out of her seat, and in to the car waiting for them. Heero scowled at missing his chance and wonder what on earth Adray had done to be able to get away from Zechs. Turning around when he heard yelling Heero saw all he needed too to know why Adray got away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

END CHAPTER

Well that is a cliffhanger if I ever saw one. So what do you think Heero saw? I'll update soon. Like in three or four days. Hahaha I'll see you soon. Later


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed that really helps me to get the motivation I needed to get this chapter out. This chapter, I hope, will answer any of yours question and I'm finally getting into the thickness of this plot. I hope to update soon after this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**

**Because, I love you.**

Right behind him Noin was currently dragging an unwilling Zechs. Scowling at the woman that had brought all of his plans to a gruesome death, Heero wondered at what the woman was doing. Here he was, doing what all these girls wanted. Then she goes and ruins it by interrupting his sentence, anddragging off his accomplice while he was having a "friendly" chat with Adray.

''Noin,'' Heero's voice was sharp and cold,'' what do you think you're doing.''

Noin faced him, giving him a good glare as any. ''Heero,'' her own voice wasn't kind or polite either,'' Zechs was suppose to be doing something for me right now, but since he forgot and you two decided to have a little ''secession'' with Adray. I decided to take matters in to my own hands.'' Having not spoken the entire time Zechs gave Heero a piece of advice before he was dragged off.

''Never get Relena or any other woman pissed off. There anger knows no bounds.'' Zechs was quieted by the glare his wife gave him.

''Heero,' her voice had taken a dramatic change,'' if you're going to tell Relena that you love her do it in a more romantic way. No woman can resist romance.''

Even after Noin left, Heero was still there thinking about her words. What was it with women and romance anyway? They get into this angry mode when men do something that's not romantic. Well if women want romance, than Relena was going to get romance.

Let the fun begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Relena sobbed as she watched Elizabeth reject Darcy. ''He did all that for your sister just for you and you still won't forgive him!'' Digging into her pint of double fudge chocolate ice cream she watched as Elizabeth gave Darcy the tongue-lashing of his life. She diverted her attention to the doorway of her room when she heard it open and close. Imagine her surprise when she saw Heero Yuy standing there like a stiff billboard. Didn't it hurt to stand that way all the time?

''Heero is something wrong?'' she asked after a couple of minutes of silence. That man had the patience of a saint sometimes.

He looked at her carefully. She realized he must be wondering abouther now red and swollen eyes along with the ice cream. ''I was watching Pride and Prejudice. That movie can make any girl cry sometimes, and besides if you know its going to be depressing sometimes girls have to have sweets when there sad. Anyway it seems like I've been sad these last few days because of my…predicament. Though it seems that I will be sad for the rest of my life now.''

He just continued to look at her. She started to worry that something was wrong. So deep in to her thoughts she jumped when Heero took the ice cream from her and turned the TV off. ''Heero what are you doing?''

''Come on I'm taking you somewhere.'' She looked at him hard. It was close to mid-night. Where in the world would he take her at a time like this?

Still clad in her pajamas Relena walked off with Heero into the night.

She was completely unaware of the surprises that were in store for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Winter was always her favorite season. The memories she had of her carefree childhood days playing in the snow with Pagan where the memories she would treasure forever. So when Heero led her to the park Relena was too caught up in her memories to notice that he was leading her to a more secluded area. When they did stop though, Relena finally took notice of her surroundings.

A nice sized frozen lake lay in front of them. The small walkway they had come from was almost covered by the huge Oak trees that closed the lake like a small clearing.

Heero left her soon saying he had something to do. So she took her time looking around the small clearing when she spotted something shiny. Upon taking a closer look she found that they were ice skates with a note attached.

_Skate to the middle and I'll give you something special._

_-Heero_

Smiling like a two year old getting some cookies, she hastily put on the skate and began to glide to the middle. Hearing someone moving behind her she swirled to see Heero. She thought she saw something in his hand before he hid it behind her back.

Even though she was enjoying this she still had to know. ''Heero what are we doing out here?''

He started to move closer until he was right in front of her. Taking out a small object he pushed the small button on it. One by one white Christmas lights began to turn on in the trees. After the last one had lit up the whole clearing was being bathed in a white soothing light. The trees themselves were even beautiful to look at. All dressed in white they resembled brides about to be giving away to there grooms.

To say that Relena was shocked would be an understatement. ''Heero did you do all of this?''

His answer to her question was not one that she had expected. ''I can't have you sad now can I.''

For the rest of the night Relena just enjoyed being with Heero in his little act of kindness, and though she didn't know it, love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That early morning Heero found himself surrounded by five other males. With them all asking so many questions he couldn't really tell who was saying what. Putting out his hand halted all their questions. Scary as it was Heero suddenly felt as if he was these guys mother.

Duo, of course, couldn't take the silence any longer. ''So man what did she say when you told her you loved her?''

Heero looked down at his feet and wondered what they would say when he told them what happened. Wait a minute…how did they know what he was going to do?

''How did you know what I was going to do?'' he asked. The boys looked guiltily at Milliardo. In his defense all Milliardo did was shrug and say,'' How could I keep it from them. It's not a state secret.''

All Heero did was shake his head. He should have known.

''So what did she say?'' Quatre asked. He even could not take the excitement any more.

''I didn't tell her.'' Everything was silent for a moment before Duo exploded. ''WHAT! How could you not tell her? That was the whole point. You did the romantic thing. You had the whole fluffy speech written. You were even in a secluded area!''

''Don't you see Duo. She's about to marry Adray. If she knew I loved her she would want to be in a relationship. You know that can't happen now. So why would I put her in more pain.''

Duo just couldn't take this sitting down. ''But we're going to break that engagement! So she should know.''

Quatre decided to speak up. ''Yes Duo but what if we can't break it. Than she be sad but she'll believe that she's not hurting Heero. And you know that's the last thing she would ever want to do.''

For the first time in awhile Trowa spoke up. ''I just thought of something that I think we should of realized a long time ago.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While Relena was sleeping she dreamed of princes, magic, and fairytales. Though when she woke reality gave her a hard hit. She was shaken and surprised by two blue eyes right in front of her. Looking around she realized that everyone was there. Everyone being that the girls was there.

Hilde, who must have taken a lesson from Duo, couldn't take it anymore. ''So where were you last night? You weren't in your room and Heero wasn't home either. And those boys,'' she bristled as she remembered,'' they were smiling and laughing the whole night but wouldn't tell us a damn thing! So you had better tell us the whole story and girl do we have a surprise for you!''

So for the next two hours Relena told them of the white heaven that Heero had made for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone look towards Trowa when he made the remark. ''What is it that you thought of Trowa?'' Quatre asked.

Trowa looked thoughtful and the others wondered what was on his mind. ''Isn't it strange that once this Adray wants Relena that he finds a treaty to marry her. And why would Sanq need a treaty for anyway. This country doesn't go to war with any one so why would they need it.''

''Unless,'' Milliardo started.

''It's a fake,'' Heero finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's it for now. I don't know when I'll be able to get it out. My mother is taking away my computer to give it to my dad so he can check for viruses. -- well see you later

By the way a HUGE thank you to Chibi Rose Angel I don't think the boys are gay or anyone for that matter so you don't have to worry about that in my story. I am a Christian so no lemons either. And I would like to thank you for your offer. English isn't my best subject and I'm just about to start high school so I'm exactly great. One of my good friends is helping me with that. She just started and offered to help.

Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Everyone's review is special to me so I can't thank you all enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

The Truth

Duo felt like he was in prison. Books were in front, behind, and even above him. All of the books making a cave that he was kind of worried that was going to cave in at any moment. Not being able to take it any more he spoke up with his complaints.

''You guys what are we looking for. If I find one more book on the natural growth of worms I promise you I've going to show those worms a new way to grow.''

Wufei looked at Maxwell with a bit of confusion. ''That didn't make any sense at all Maxwell.''

Duo looked sheepishly back at Wufei. He really needs to get some more sleep. Speaking of sleep he looked at Quatre, who was fast asleep on the table. He never did tell them why he disappeared for an hour and came back with a smile so big he could have blinded the sun.

XxXxXxXxXx

''Quatre proposed!'' Relena screamed as she saw the beautiful diamond on her friend's hand.

Dorothy blushed a little. Not too much to really notice.

Hilde and the others nodded enthusiastically. There was too much to tell. All of that sweetness Quatre had really did come in use. Who knew he could be so romantic?

Relena couldn't bare not knowing anymore. ''So tell me everything.''

It seems that Quatre had taken Dorothy to a small clearing in the woods. With the full moon out he said the most romantic thing.

''WELL what was it!''

''Hold on I'm getting there!''

''…ok I'm sorry please go on.''

Quatre took her hands in his and knelt down before her.

''I guarantee their will be tough times. I guarantee that at one point one or even both of us that will want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you this I will regret this for the rest of my life. I know that in my heart you're the only one for me. So I ask you this. Will you marry me?''

''Awwwwwww,'' the five other girls cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

'HAHAHAHA,'' Duo laughed at Quatre's speech. Quatre blushed and ducked so no one could see his face. The four other glared at Duo. What was so funny?

''Why are you laughing Maxwell?'' Wufei asked. Duo couldn't get up just yet so the others just stared at him.

Finally getting control of his laughter he was ready to talk.

''It's just that at one time Dorothy stabbed Quatre, and now their getting married. Isn't that ironic?''

Trowa nodded in agreement,'' Yes but just look at Heero and Relena.'' The former raised his head in question on where the clown was going with this.

Milliardo was interested as well. Where could Trowa be going with this.

''She's a princess, someone to be protected. Heero is a soldier, one who does the protecting.'' He shrugged indifferently. ''I thought that was ironic as well.''

Quatre nodded his head in agreement. Eager to get the topic off his engagement he changed it to the problem at hand.

''Well speaking of Relena what are we going to do about our small problem here?''

''Hey you guys!'' Duo leapt up from his seat, crashing in to the books above him causing a small book slide.

The others watched as Duo dug his way out of the piles on top of him. Sometimes dodging different books as they were thrown this way or that.

''If we don't have a copy of this treaty doesn't it mean that it wasn't real and we can just go arrest Adray now?'' Unfortunately for him he miss placed a book which cause the rest of the shelves to come down on them. After all of them managed to get away far enough to insure that the shelves themselves wouldn't hit them they turned back to Duo's question.

''No Duo just because we don't have one doesn't mean that we can arrest him. He still has a document that proves us wrong. What we need to find is anything that says no to it. Such as a rejection letter that they might have sent off. We're hoping they had a copy of some sort.'' Quatre explained losing hope even as he spoke of finding some. This was going to be next to impossible. Surely any evidence that it was fake would have been destroyed by Adray. Their only luck was to find something here. Like a document, disagreement, or a…''

''A journal?'' Dup popped out with causing Quatre to loose his thought.

''Did you find something Duo?'' Miliiardo asked.

''Yeah,'' he answered while he flipped through the pages. He seemed very in to what ever it was in his hands.

''I think it's your father's journal. That landslide of books just now knocked over some cabin that had this small journal underneath it.'' He showed it to the others. It would have been a normal book if it for the engraving of the words Richard Peacecraft on it.

Flipping through the pages Duo stopped at an entry dated at least 17 years ago.

_January 11, A.C. 187_

_The King of Kilsa has asked to make a treaty with me recently. It seems that if I do not agree that our two countries would be on the brink of war. I do not wish this yet I don't not see any way out of it either. The agreement being that the first daughter I have would be married to his newly born son. I do not agree to take away my daughter's right to choice who she spends the rest of her life with before she even comes in to existence. _

_With this said I most reject the treaty. I only hope that the country does not wish war. Or even revenge for the rejection. _

Below the journal where documents and papers of the country Kilsa. Even a copy of everything they had sent to them and were sent back.

''Yes we did it. All we have to do is go arrest Adray and princess is home free.''

''No,'' Wufei disagreed and the others looked to him in astonishment.

''But Wufei…why?'' Trowa asked. The other wondered as well. Didn't he was to get Relena out of this too?

''They won't believe us over the prince. What we have to do is to make his own country to believe us. That way he can't buy himself out of everything.''

''I agree with Wufei,'' Milliardo and Heero agreed.

Heero continued on,'' Relena can't know about this. If she knew than she would be too happy. So she won't have to put an act on. This information doesn't leave this room.''

''Right,'' the others agreed.

''So where are we going to put all of this information?'' Trowa asked. They couldn't let Adray know they had it.

Heero volunteered.

''I know where to put it.''

Duo, as usual, could take not knowing and asked where.

All Heero answered was,'' In wing.''

''So you have it here Heero. Where did you stash it this time?'' Quatre asked as well.

''Right next to yours. I know the rest of you have them around here somewhere. Thinking that we might have a war on our hands made you guys to work like crazy to repair them. Am I right?''

The five other nodded their heads guiltily.

''Well I'm going to put this safely in Wing.'' With that they waited until they couldn't hear Heero's footsteps anymore before they began talking.

''So who are we going to have to prove this too anyway?'' Duo asked while scratching his back nervously. This was going to be tough. How in the world were they going to prove this? Oh well we're pretty good at doing the impossible.

''The council Duo,'' Quatre explained patiently. ''They are advisers to the Royals. So we have to convince them that their Prince has done a treason.''

''But,'' Wufui cut in,'' wouldn't they just believe their Prince soon to be King?''

''That's why if they don't believe us we're going to be giving them some ''help'' at the wedding,'' Trowa finally spoke.

''Well,' Duo spoke with a sigh,'' let's hope they just believe us. I don't know how much more of this I can take.''

''Agreed,'' they all sighed. This was going to be a long adventure. One they could of all done with out.

XxXxXxXxXx

''Relena,'' Hilde interjected in their awing session.

''Hum?'' Relena took her eyes away from Dorothy ring,'' What is it?''

Hilde didn't know how to put this. What if she said yes? This whole thing was a big mess. Damn you Adray.

''Has Adray grown on you at all?'' she asked almost nervously.

''No,'' she shook her head sadly. She was marring a man she couldn't even stand. This was so depressing. She needed some chocolate. Damn you Adray.

''So what kind of love is this?'' Sally asked. The others held their breath for Relena's answer.

Her eyes watered slightly. ''An unwanted one,'' she sobbed out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Well I think that's a good ending for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. And I'm sorry it took so long. Look at the bright side. My computer is virus free! so until next time!

Later.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this is the next chapter. I am so sorry it took so long, but unfortunately my state was one in the direct impact from hurricane Dennis. I'm not too happy with that right now. So I had to pack and unpack and pick up debris. And Oh yeah by the way someone said that Quatre's proposal was from a movie. This is true. It was from ''Runaway Bride''

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OK!

Chapter 9

What if we can't prove it? Will they believe us? Will Relena marry Adray anyway? This was Heero's thought process while walking back from Wing Zero. Of course no one would be able to tell. His mask of indifference hided any worry that he felt.

''Heero!'' some familiar voice called. Looking around he could see Duo running towards him. What was it now? When Duo finally reached him Heero noticed there was a little worry behind his eyes. Now Heero started to worry. What was Duo going to make him do?

Apparently Duo didn't have enough worry. Slinging his arm over Heero's shoulder he started to talk.

'' Well you know how Relena is getting married. So the girls thought that it would be nice if she got the wedding dress in this country. Since we're going to be leaving in about a week for the wedding. And since we're all busy we thought you could take her.''

Heero stared at him like he had gone crazy. _Him, _take Relena for her _wedding _dress. Wasn't this supposed to be a royal wedding anyway? What would he know about weddings? Before he even had time to say no Duo had taken off saying a ''thanks'' over his shoulder. Oh boy.

This was not going to be pretty.

XxXxXxXx

He was positive she had gone through every dress in this store. He had given up looking for one for her. Everyone he picked she said she didn't want. What was it she said again? Oh yeah.

''This might be an unwanted wedding and I might hate the groom, but it's still my wedding. And if I have too do this the least I could get is to have everything the way I want it.''

That's what she said after he showed her one dress that he really liked. Too bad that when he walked away he didn't see her give the dress to the clerk and not back on the rack.

So he had been sitting in this chair for at least an hour while she inspected every dress for imperfection. He understood that all women wanted the perfect dress, but why did it take them so _long?_ Oh well at least he had a newspaper to keep him company.

''Ok Heero what do you think?'' Relena's voice brought him out of his musing.

To put it simply she took his breath away. Her simple dress that puffed out slightly below her waist seemed perfect for her. No decoration or designs on it at all. Only a simple white dress. Maybe that's what made it so different.

He managed to make a reply,'' Its fine.'' Turning the newspaper over he wondered why he couldn't read the words.

''You're reading your newspaper upside down. That's got to be better than _fine._'' Catching a glance at her face and the huge smile that was on it he just grunted and turned the newspaper around again.

Soon enough though they each heard his cell phone ring. Picking it up he walked out of the store to take the call.

''…''

''Hey Heero are you there?'' Duo. Should have known.

''I answered didn't I.''

''Yeah you did. So I was just calling to see if she found her dress yet. All the girls are just waiting around for her to get back and their getting really impatient. And you know how they get when their impatient.

''I thought they were all **busy.**''

''Oh yeah…well…I'm going to go bye Heero.''

'I knew it! They set this…''

''What Heero?'' Turning around he say Relena there holding two boxes. Why did she need two? Oh well.

''Nothing, you done?'' he said his cold tone once again. Her eyes seemed to die a little, but they came right back to life and smiled.

''Why of course Heero. Let's just get back to the mansion.''

Watching her walk away from him made him wonder if he could handle it when she walked away from him for a life with Adray.

XxXxXxXx

''Duo what are you doing?'' Quatre asked when he saw Duo watching Adray's room door barely holding in some laughter.

''Be quiet Quatre and come see.'' Compiling with him he sat down and watched.

Soon enough Adray came around the corner with a huge smile on his face and grabbed the door handle to his room. Duo's laughter seemed to be harder to control now, and Quatre's nervousness seemed to grow the farther that Adray opened his door.

Soon enough though once Adray stepped inside a whole bucket full of pink paint spilled all over him and his expensive cloths. With a shout Adray tried to get the paint off but only succeed in pulling a trip wire which sent a whole bucket of chicken feathers to stick to the fresh paint.

Duo hadn't stopped laughing since and started to take enormous amounts of pictures. While Quatre just silently walked away shaking his head. Looking back at Duo he wondered if he should have told him that was Heero's room that he spilled the pink paint all over the floor. And that Adray was just snooping around by changing the map so he could find out more about Heero. Seeing him still laughing his head off Quatre just silently walked away. He would find out soon enough.

XxXxXxXx

Wufei shook his head in disbelief as he watched Heero power walked, almost running, in to the house. Relena was slowly walking behind him with her head slowly in silent laughter.

Scowling he wondered what Yuy would do when he saw his room. Deciding to get out of shooting range he took off.

While walking away he couldn't help but wonder what Relena was laughing about.

XxXxXxXx

Almost running Heero Yuy walked the halls with a sense of forbidding to anyone that came close.

He grimaced when he remembered the accident he had when he walked tried to walk through what he thought an open door way. He was too busy staring at Relena that he didn't notice.

Opening the door he was shocked to silence at what he saw. A huge spill of pink paint was on his floor along with some on his walls. Feathers stuck to the dried paint. He felt the rage built up little by little.

''MAXWELL!''

''I DIDN'T DO IT!''

XxXxXxXx

''Man I can't believe Heero made me do this,'' Duo muttered as he pick up a box of Heero's stuff. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero had already left with their loads leaving Duo alone.

After discovering Duo's accident Heero had decided to move rooms. Ironically that room was right next to Relena's.

Feeling the box in his arms weight start to shift to the side he saw the box's belongings start to fall out. But before he could stop it some belongs fell out and some important papers feel behind the dresser.

Moving the dress aside to reach behind it Duo was surprised to find a small box. Feeling his eyes widen as he began to choke on his breath. This was…this was…an engagement ring box. Opening the lid Duo felt his mouth run dry as he stopped breathing and all thoughts stopped in his brain.

Inside this box was the most beautiful ring ever. It even outshined Dorothy's single two-carat diamond ring.

An exquisite two-carat sapphire circled in a carat of diamonds.

Dou felt himself choke when he began to breathe again. This must be for Relena he thought. But one question was still on his mind.

Did some give Heero a raise that he didn't know about?

''Duo,'' a dangerous voice behind him growled. Smiling sheepishly while turning around Duo looked at the form of one angry Heero Yuy. Sensing that he wasn't going to come out ok no matter what he decided to get some answers anyway.

''So Heero is this for Relena?'' Well there was no use for beating around the bush.

Sighing Heero just decided to answer. Duo wouldn't leave him alone until he answered anyway.

''Yes it is.'' Duo raised an eyebrow at that one.

''It is. You're pretty confident she's going to get out of this marriage.''

''If I don't what future do I have to hope for.''

Duo once again sighed and dropped his eyes. This was getting them no where. Just might as well get it over with.

''Did you get a raise and nobody tell me about it?''

Heero smirked at that one. Oh this was going to be good. Taking the box out of Duo hands Heero walked off while saying,'' I got a promotion.''

Duo shook his head in understanding. ''Oh you got a promoti…WHAT.''

Heero walked of with Duo coming up right behind him.

''How did you get a promotion! Come on Heero talk to me. Please!''

XxXxXxXx

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank all of you who waited so long for this chapter. I might only be updating every other week now so. Until next time. Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is chapter 10. I'm just going to go away now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

''You have got to be kidding me,'' Duo said in amazement. His jaw was as low as humanly possible. Coming in the door was a drunken Wufei with Milliardo and Trowa supporting him.

''What happened to him,'' Sally screamed when she walked in the room.

Milliardo sighed and was about to ask Trowa to explain but when he looked over he found that the Heavyarms pilot had already left.

''_Sneaky guy,''_ he thought. Sighing once again Milliardo tried to explain.

''Well I was out on a Preventer mission to check out a warehouse that seemed to be participating in illegal acts. Well soon enough Trowa came to help me out and eventually Wufei showed up. It seems that they were selling alcohol to minors. As soon as more units showed up they discovered we were there and attempted to get away. In an effort to slow Wufei down, who was chasing them, they broke a large container of alcohol that washed over him. Well as soon as we got to him he had swallowed too much and got drunk.'' Sighing again he backed up when he saw the look on her face.

Sally looked at the now passed out Wufei. While Milliardo was explaining it seemed that Wufei had finally fallen unconscious. She grimaced when she thought of the hangover that he was going to have in the morning. About to ask Milliardo where his room was she was surprised to see that he had left the room.

''Hi lady.'' Scared Sally swing back around to Wufei to se that he was once again awake…and drunk. Putting a hand over her heart Sally attempted to calm down.

''Yes Wufei,'' she asked. An evil idea soon came over her. _''No, no, no Sally. Bad girl. Even if people tell the truth while their drunk doesn't mean you should ask them questions!''_

But…

''Wufei do you want to be a girl?'' Sally knew this was wrong but this was just too good to pass up.

''No, but women aren't all that bad. You know there is this lady named Sally. She's a really pretty lady. I like her a lot but she doesn't like me that way.''

All through Wufei's speech Sally eyes continued to get wider and wider. Until finally they couldn't go any further. Clearing her throat in an act of regaining her dignity another thought came to mind.

'Wufei why do you think Sally doesn't like you that way?'' she asked causelessly. Carefully watching his face she was surprised to see an almost tender look come across his face.

''Because all I do is call her woman and insult her. She wouldn't love me.'' A sad look flashed across his eyes.

Swallowing in her nervousness she couldn't help but ask.

''Wufei do you love Sally?'' Closing her eyes in fear she was amazed at his answer.

''Yes.'' With her eyes snapping back open she once again found Wufei sound asleep.

Grinning in a sudden thought Sally leapt up and grabbed Wufei's unconscious body.

After dragging Wufei to her car Sally tore out of the Peacecraft estate like satan himself was on her heels.

XxXxXxXxXx

Watching Sally tare out of her front yard was none other than Relena herself. Raising an eyebrow at the site Relena believed that when they came back they were going to have a huge surprise to tell everyone. What it was she didn't know. Turning back to her room she glanced at the two wedding dresses on her bed. One was the one she was going to wear for a fitting tomorrow. The other was Heero's favorite. Remembering the call she had gotten right after Heero had shown her she wondered what Duo had up his sleeve

_Getting aggravated with her phone's constant ringing Relena grabbed it with a harsh lurch._

''_What?'' she asked._

'_Hey Relena this is Duo. Did Heero pick out a dress and kind of imply it was his favorite?''_

_Wondering where Duo was going with this she hesitantly answered. _

''_Yes''_

''_Ok good buy it.''_

''_What Duo what's going…''_

''_Sorry Princess I have to go.''_

Shaking her head Relena simply put Heero's favorite back in its hiding space and laid out the other. This was going to be a long week.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sighing Hilde looked at Duo, who was fast asleep on his bed. Just earlier he had been so excited about something which made her excited. But when he said he couldn't tell her anything made her suspicious of what it was. Duo always told her everything, or she at least thought he did, so what could it be? And the fact that he had a black eye wasn't helping her lower her curiosity.

Shaking her from her thoughts was Duo when he promptly fell off the bed waking himself in the process. Slowly getting up and looking around Duo had a shocked and guily look on his face when he spotted her.

Narrowing her eyes Hilde felt her suspicions and curiosity only grow at Duo's guilty look.

''So Duo,'' she asked casually,'' How did you get that black eye?''

Seeing Duo scramble for an answer only heightened her drive to find out what happened.

''Well I was bugging Heero to find out how he got a promotion,'' Duo suddenly exclaimed. Well it was partly the truth. The other being that he had teased Heero about Relena marring Adray. That was such a wrong move. Oh well too late now. He couldn't tell Hilde anything, because if he did than he would spill all about the fake treaty and the engagement ring. He liked his life a lot thank you very much.

''Oh ok than,'' Hilde features visibly lightened. Well so much for her suspicions that one of the boys got drunk or something. Oh well so much for that.

Walking out the room Hilde could have sworn he heard Duo give a sigh of relief. Deciding to change her tactics Hilde was going to find out everything that he was keeping from her. **Everything**.

XxXxXxXxXx

Trowa had managed to sneak out of the room be fore he had to face Sally's wrath. Shaking his head he just continued on the unofficial road that led towards heavyarms. He was aware that Adray had been following him for some time now. Though he was on the road to heavyarms he was not going to led Adray to it. Walking just far enough that he'll get tired of following just come out, and ask his questions.

''You, the one they call Trowa, stop.''

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that this idiot thought he had any control over him he kept walking.

''You think I don't know what you pilots are up too but I do.''

Well that stopped him. Turning around Trowa made sure that every facial expression was gone before he was fully towards him. Seeing the sickening happy smirk that Adray wore only made him want to punch him more. But he held himself back. That was Heero's job.

''I know everything that you pilots have been up to.''

Trowa stopped breathing for a moment.

''You think you can get rid of me. Well you have another thing coming.'' With that he walked off in to the night.

With a released sigh Trowa rolled his eyes that what just happened. They really were dealing with an idiot.

XxXxXxXxXx

''This is just wrong,'' Dorothy muttered as she looked through wedding magazines with Catherine and Hilde.

Both girls stared at her. The three of them were looking for there brides maid dress.

''Why is that?'' Hilde asked.

Dorothy sighed and picked up the magazines.

''We're going to a fitting tomorrow for dresses that we've never even seen, for a wedding that is just wrong, that will most likely send Relena in to a depression!''

During her fit of rage Catherine had taken more magazines out and started looking through them.

''You know I think the guys are hiding something from us.'' Hilde voice broke through.

Both of them stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl. She fidgeted under their stares.

''Why do you think that?'' Dorothy asked.

''Well I just had this feeling after I talked to Duo earlier. It wasn't a lot but it's enough to make me have my suspicions.''

''Well now,'' Dorothy said way too calm for her liking,'' We'll all just have to find out now won't we.''

XxXxXxXxXx

''Heero,'' Duo called out from the entrance of his room.

''Heeerrrrooooo.''

''Here Heero Heero Heero.''

Having enough of this Heero took his clock and chunked it straight at Duo. Being fast enough to dodge it Duo waited to see it Heero was going to throw more things before walking in. Seeing Heero rolled up in cover made him wish he had brought his camera.

Oh well might as well get to the point.

''Heero I think the girls know we're hiding something so Hilde has set up a plan to draw it out of us. So I warn you. Beware the women.'' Well…that was blunt.

''What?'' Heero growled.

''Well when I woke up awhile ago Hilde was there and she wanted to know what happened.''

''So what did you tell her.''

''Well that I was bugging you about getting a promotion. Which I was I just left out everything else.

''Well I'll think about what to do about them later. You go do what you have to do. Now remember don't do anything to make them suspicious.''

''Ok I'm going to warn the others.''

''Duo just make sure that the girls don't find out anything.'' Heero warned.

Duo just smiled,'' I know Heero.''

Well this was going to be fun. Let the war begin.

XxXxXxXxXx

There you go.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not going to be updating for awhile. School is starting and after I get into the swing of things I'll start updating again. Thanks.

Chapter 11

''I can't believe that in a five days I'll be leaving my home country to a place where I'll be married to a man I don't even like.'' Relena groaned from her position under the covers. This was the worst time in her life ever.

''Maybe not Relena,'' Hilde said quietly from her seat next to the window. That alone sent Relena into a period of shock. _Not _marry Adray. What did she do right and could she do it again.

''What do you mean…'' but she was interrupted by Sally's return along with a completely sober Wufei. Who to say the least looked…happy. She looked sown to their joined hands to her wedding bands on each.

Relena felt her eyes get as wide as plates. **_No way_**.

XxXxXx

''So after I drug him to my car I speed off to find some chapel. When I did Wufei was still drunk. So after agreeing to leave for awhile so they could get everything ready we went looking for wedding rings. When we returned we were happily married and I started our journey back. Of course on our way back Wufei woke up again, this time not drunk, wondering what was going on. When I told him what happened he didn't seem to mind.'' Sally finished her story to the five women with a huge smile on her face.

''That's so romantic!'' Catherine cried. Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Noin only stared at her with bewildered looks on there face.

''Is it just me or is everybody marring off.'' Noin said in an amused tone. The other five looked at each other and then back to her. ''I mean I'm married to Zechs, Dorothy is engaged, Sally is married, and where you like it or not Relena you're engaged.''

''Everyone is marring off.'' They said in union.

''By the way Hilde,'' Relena asked. ''What was it that you where talking about earlier?''

Hilde faces seemed to come to life like a Christmas tree. ''Relena I think their may be a way out of you're engagement.

''What,'' Relena gasped. ''Tell me!''

Soon enough though Hilde face fell. ''I don't know.''

''Then why did you say you thought you know.'' Relena made no attempt to hide her confusion.

''I think the boys are hiding something.''

Dorothy spoke up,'' Well then we're just going to have to find out now aren't we.'' The smile she had suggested more mischief than her words did.

The five others nodded. No matter what it took they were going to get Relena out of this. Even if they had to go through each of the guys to get it out of them.

Let the battle begin.

''By the way I have some news for you guys.''

XxXxXx

''So I think the girls are going to try to get us to talk.'' Duo explained to the five other men in the room. Soon enough their attention was turned to Quatre who they had just heard a deep sigh from.

Shaking his head he answered their unspoken questions. ''If I know Dorothy she'll go through every means necessary in order to get what she wants to know.''

''So we need to make up some kind of story.'' Trowa spoke from the back of the room.

The others nodded in agreement, but what would make the girls believe them.

''I know!'' Duo exclaimed.

Everyone sighed and said in union. ''What Duo.''

''Well we could just say that there is no way out. If the council does refuse us then Relena wouldn't have any false hope. Right now our survival on even getting their rests on the fact that the girls don't know. You know they can't act. They'd all want to beat him.''

Heero nodded from his seat in the corner. After words they all agreed. They just couldn't know.

XxXxXx

''YOU'RE WHAT.'' All five girls yelled in union at Noin.

Noin herself covered her ears from that loud yell. ''Quiet down you guys. I don't want everyone in this whole mansion know.'' They mumbled an apology but got right back to where they started.

''So you really are?'' Sally asked. Noin face just glowed with happiness when she shook her head in positive.

''That's right I'm pregnant.''

''I'm going to be an aunt.'' Relena gasped as tears came to her eyes.

''When are you going to tell Zechs?'' Dorothy calmly asked.

''I'm guessing tomorrow.'' She said with a shy smile. ''It is already night time.''

They all looked to the window to see the last rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the ground.

''Four more days,'' Relena quietly whispered.

XxXxXx

''Zechs!'' Noin called out from the ground. Milliardo, it seems, had gone up to the roof this morning to do heaven knows what.

''What Noin?'' Milliardo called back peaking his head over the roof top to look at her.

Now Noin had never really tried to sugarcoat things. If you did it just made things worse. So with that in mind she just said what she needed to do.

''I'm pregnant!''

''Zechs!'' Noin called out again when she saw her husband pass out on the roof.

XxXxXx

''Hello Quatre.'' Dorothy greeted when she walked in the room. Though her tone was casual that alone made him weary of her.

''Yes Dorothy. May I help you.''

Deciding beating around the bush wasn't going to help so she was just going to beat the bush itself.

''What do you know about getting Relena out of this stupid arrange marriage?'' Well that was blunt.

''Dorothy,'' Quatre sighed. He hated lying to her. ''There is no way out of it. It's completely binding.''

Her body slumped for a moment before tensing. ''Thank you Quatre.'' She left before he could say anymore.

Quatre prayed that the girls could last at least until they could get Relena out of this. If not he had no idea what they would do.

XxXxXx

''I got nothing out of Quatre.'' Dorothy informed to girls once she entered the room.

''Zechs fainted on me before I could ask him.'' Noin said.

''When can you get anything out of Heero?'' Relena asked in annoyance.

''Duo said the same thing as before.'' Hilde called out in boredom.

''Wufei was a brick wall.'' Sally said.

''Trowa was as silent as ever.'' Catherine said with a deep frown.

''Well I guess they don't know anything.'' Relena said in a sad voice.

XxXxXx

''Oh my head hurts,'' Milliardo groaned from his bed.

''That usually what happens when one hits his head on a roof.'' Wufei said not amused.

''Yeah so Zechs what happed to make you faint?'' Duo asked full of curiosity.

''Noin is pregnant.'' He mumbled.

''What was that? We couldn't hear you.'' Duo said cuping his hand to his hear.

''I said Noin is pregnant!'' He yelled.

Five shocked faces stared at him.

XxXxXx

Well I hope everybody liked that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in the Sanq Kingdom. The birds were chirping people were happy. Yes, it was a quite…

''RELENA!''

…or not.

One Relena Peacecraft was holding on to her bed for dear life and wouldn't let go. Four other girls tried with all their might to pull her off. Eventually they managed to pull her off.

You may be wondering why she was putting up such a fight. Well today was the day that Relena Peacecraft left her home country to be married to Adray. Unfortunately for her Milliardo and Noin were going to stay behind do to her new pregnancy. The pilots weren't going to travel with them either, preferring their gundams to airplanes.

But right now they were regretting it.

XxXxXxXx

"Heero do you think they are going to have chocolate at the wedding?" Duo asked. This had to be at least his hundredth question. Relena and the others had already left allowing them to take their gundams out of hiding. Now only half way there Heero felt like just blasting off. But not that it would really matter. You didn't have to be next to each other to talk.

"Maxwell give us some peace!" Ah Wufei had finally snapped. I'm surprised he even lasted an hour.

"But Wu-man we still have an hour left until we get there. And then we have to find a place to hide them and etc. You know how it is." That's Duo for you. Always trying to talk himself out of everything.

"Yes I know that Maxwell, but what does that have to do with you talking!"

"I don't know, but it got you confused huh!"

"That's it Maxwell I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't kill me Wu-man. I'm just too cute!"

"You're at a lot of things Duo, but cute is not one of them," Trowa said.

You could almost hear Duo pouting. "Well fine I'm not cute. Adorable than!"

"I'm not even going to give that a response," They could hear Wufei mutter.

"Come on now you guys," Quatre said. "Let's all just get through this and get it over with."

XxXxXxXx

"Relena listen to us," Dorothy said as she tried to pump some logic in to the sad looking woman. She was just too sad looking for everyones tastes.

"You may be getting married tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you should stop fighting."

"Yeah," they others said in union. Relena only shook her head sadly. There was nothing to be done. All she could do now was accept her fate.

"Hey let's talk about something more cheerful!'' Catherine suddenly said. It was sudden but it was enough to get them out of the depressing mood. Out of no where Hilde started to giggle. Before anyone knew it the giggling had turned in to full blown laughter. The others looked on curious to know what had made her laugh so hard.

After Hilde had managed t breath again she spilled. "I just thought of what Duo is doing to bug the boys." This of course sent them all in to a round of laughter.

"He's most likely doing something so aggravating that he's far away from there target range."

Sally was able to get control first. "If I know Wufei than he's most likely already told Duo he was going to kill him."

Catherine wiped the tears from her eyes. "Trowa most likely only said one sentence."

Dorothy and Relena leaned on each other for support. They knew exactly what their two were doing. "Quatre probably already tried to be a mediator."

"And Heero hasn't said anything at all." All of them continued with their laughing fest.

XxXxXxXx

"Achoo," Duo sneezed again. What was with this? It had to be something in the air. I mean come on! Even Heero sneezed. I mean it's not like anyone was talking about them. Right?

XxXxXxXx

"Zechs?" Noin asked from seat beside him.

"Hmm? What is it Noin?" He asked her when he looked up from his newspaper.

"Do you think that their going to make it?" Noin seemed too worried for them. At least too worried for her to be in her condition.

He turned completely to her. "Why do you ask?'' She couldn't really know anything so what was wrong? Maybe she felt it or something. Don't all women have that sixth sense on these things?

"Well don't you smell foul play here?" Milliardo tensed at the word "foul play". Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let them go alone. Anything could happen and Relena could even be forced to marry anyway.

"Listen Noin I'm going to be gone for a few days so just sit tight and don't worry." As soon as he had finished Milliardo had taken off with Noin calling out to him.

"Zechs! Where are you going! Zechs!"

XxXxXxXx

"B. I. N. G. O. And Bingo was his name-o!" Duo sang. "Come Wufei sing with me!"

"Unfortunately you said that to the wrong person." Trowa said as he held Wufei's gundam back. For the last thirty minutes Duo had done nothing but sing.

"Only thirty minutes left. Only thirty minutes left,'' They could hear Wufei chant from his gundam. At least he wasn't going insane.

"Now come on you guys I can't be that annoying. Right?" Complete silence. No one spoke up.

They could hear a couple of sniffles coming from Duo. "That was mean you guys!" He wailed.

"That's IT! I will stand for this injustice no longer!" Wufei yelled as he lunged at Duo. All that was heard from Duo was a squeak and the sound of his gundam trying to get out of Wufei's destruction path.

"Oh come on Wufei all I'm doing is having some fun!" Wufei moved slowly closer to his target. He wasn't mad. Oh no he was far beyond mad. He was furious!

"Hey come on Wufei…don't you want to talk about this?" Before Wufei could make any serious injuries Trowa grabbed him from behind, and Duo escaped to behind Quatre.

"Man Wufei you have some serious anger pent up in there."

All that was heard was a huff of irritation that Trowa was now holding him back and Duo was hiding behind Quatre.

"That's it!" Duo exclaimed.

"All right Wufei your going to have to have anger management!" Duo yelled excited.

Once again nothing was said. Just silence until…

"MAXWELL!" Wufei managed to brake out of Trowa's hold and lunge once again towards Duo.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Duo yelled as he dodged attacks from Wufei.

"You guys!" Heero yelled. No one heard. He scowled. The first time he yells and no one hears him.

"You GUYS!" Well that got there attention.

"What is it Heero?" Quatre asked.

"We're here," He said quietly.

"Yes, I'm saved," Duo said to himself quietly. This had to be the most perfect timing ever.

XxXxXxXx

"This has got to be the worst timing ever." Hilde said to herself when she looked at Adray's parents. They weren't scheduled to be back until after the wedding. But of course with there luck lately they ran right in to them at the airport as they were leaving.

Now Relena was trying to escape from her two new in laws. Not that they were bad or anything. They were just…weird.

"Oh you are so cute!" The Queen shouted as she looked at Relena. She only smiled weakly. Well the Queen was weird but nice. It was the king that gave her the creeps. Most likely because he was just like Adray. A cold hearted, selfish, arrogant, jerk.

"Well dears we must be going now," The Queen said.

When they got on the plane the Queen uttered one last "bye bye" before they took off.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing ever," Dorothy muttered.

"I agree," They all said.

Hilde looked at them all with freaked out faces. "I feel like were in the twilight zone."

"Don't be ridiculous Hilde," Sally reprimanded her. "I mean what could possibility…"

Suddenly gundam Nataku and Death Scythe slammed in to the ground outside. Nataku managed to get Death Scythe in to a strangle hold. Soon enough the other gundam arrived and got Nataku off of Death Scythe. This of course meant that Nataku started to fight anyone that tried to stop him. This all ended up in one big fight until Wing Zero pointed its buster riffle at Nataku's head. After it had clamed down all five gundam flew off again.

Sally stared at it before turning back to Hilde. "I take that back."

"This is getting really weird you guys," Catherine said more than a little freaked out.

"What are the chances that the gundams would have a rumble right as you were saying that Sally," Relena said amused. This was the weirdest thing ever. Oh well this was her life so she would be nervous if it was any different.

XxXxXxXx

"I said we were at the country Duo not the palace. Even if we were it doesn't mean that you run off giving Wufei a clear shoot at you after you call him Wu-man," Heero explained in an aggravated voice. He had a feeling that this whole trip was going to be filled with nothing but disaster. And not from Duo.

"Come on Heero try and live a little,'' Duo shouted at him.

Heero just sighed and just stayed quiet.

"Even Quatre got the guts to propose. You still have that ring…"

"What ring?" the other three asked in union.

"Opps."

"Duo," Heero dangerously growled out. Why did he have to blurt that out? Well at least he didn't tell the whole palace. He didn't know what would happen if Adray found out. They were on his territory now. They would have to be careful. No telling what would happen from here on out.

"Oh well they know now don't they Heero. Might as well tell them. Well Heero bought this really expensive engagement ring. Can you believe he got a promotion? Anyway the ring is for Relena. This doesn't make much sense because she's engaged anyway. At least I don't get it but oh well. "

"Maxwell you can't stop now."

"So you have a ring for Miss Relena Heero?'' Quatre asked.

"Yes,'' he regretfully said. He didn't want everybody to know. He should of know that they would all find out eventually.

"Why did you buy one when you knew she was already engaged?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't answer at first.

"Because I wanted to believe that she wasn't going to marry him."

After saying this everyone got a little bit too quite. They didn't expect such an answer from Heero of all people. He was the one that was always emotionless. This was a big change for him.

Up ahead he saw a huge mansion. That had to be it. It was too big for all the common people in this country to afford. It was also too gaudy. Who would want to live in a place like _that_?

"Man is that thing ugly," Duo shouted.

"That's the place Duo," Trowa told him calmly. Sometimes you have to wonder what would shake him up.

"**Now **we're here."

"Oh…well…it's still ugly!"

XxXxXxXx

"I can't believe I have to travel by train," Milliardo grumbled as he took his seat. There was no way for he took get there by plane. All of the tickets were sold out due to people wanting to arrive in time for the wedding. Unfortunately traveling by this method means that he would be arriving early tomorrow and not tonight.

"Oh well might as well get ready for the long wait," he muttered. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that he was going to have to help fix. What ever did happen he hoped that it was nothing too serious. If it was he had no idea what they were going to do to get Relena out of this horrible mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm sorry that this took SO long but my entire house was just destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. So now my mom and are homeless and looking for a permanent home. So I've been staying with my older brother. It's just been really rough so I hope all of you understand.

Chapter 13

"So where are we going again?" Duo asked for the tenth time since they started down this hall. Once again Quatre answered him.

"We are going to see if we can speak to the council, who will speak to the King and Queen about stopping this entire marriage."

Duo looked around the hall they were going through once again. "I don't care what anybody says they should get an interior decorator in here so because this place is ugly!"

Wufei, who was rolling his eyes at Duo, turned the corner and immediately crashed in to someone. When they looked to see who it was Trowa's eyes filled with shock.

"Middie?" He asked quietly staring at her.

"No-name?" she said staring right back at him. Duo looked back and forth between the two with obvious confusion on his face.

"So you guys know who each other are but I think the rest of us are a little lost don't you think?"

Trowa looked at him silently but nodded his head in agreement. "I meet Middie when I was young and everyone knew me as No-name," he explained.

"Well I must be going. It was nice seeing you again No-…Trowa." She nodded her head and ran off. Trowa's eyes followed her small form until she could no longer be seen.

"Trowa has a crush. Trowa has a crush." Duo sang. You know after all this time you think Duo would have learned his lesson, but it seems that he didn't.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

XxXxXxXx

''So we are asking you too cancel this wedding since it was fake too begin with,'' Quatre said to the high council. Behind him were the other four gundam pilots.

The council looked towards each other. Their faces were emotionless as they looked on the proof with cold eyes. The council paused a moment and than spoke in the same cold voice.

"Lock them in the dungeon."

XxXxXxXx

"I can't believe this,'' Milliardo mumbled as he looked at the crowd. Once he had gotten in the country thousands of people had come out of no where! When he had asked what was going on one woman told him it was for the upcoming royal wedding.

There had to be more than a thousand people around. It would take forever to be able to get in to the palace. Sitting down on a bench he couldn't help but over hear what two elderly women were talking about.

"I hear that five young men have been locked in the dungeon for treason against the prince."

The other woman gasped loudly, but was ignored by the other people.

"What on earth did they do?"

The woman leaned in close as if trying to not be heard. Milliardo leaned in also just to make sure he would hear them.

"I hear that the boys tried to stop the wedding!"

The woman stood straight up," NO!"

"I'm afraid so Roberta." The women nodded gravely. Gesturing for her friend to sit down the woman continued when she sat back down.

"But Marsha why would they want to do such a horrible thing?" Marsha looked thoughtful before saying anything.

"Well I believe that the brown haired, blue eyed boy is in love with the princess. He put up quite a fight they say. Even took out half the guards before one was able to stun him with a stun gun."

"In love? Roberta asked wistfully, a small grin on her face.

"Yes, but the Prince does not like the fact that someone is in love with his future wife."

"I should believe not."

"How do you know all these things Marsha?" she asked skeptically.

Marsha laughed and smiled at her. "My grandson is a guard there. He only survived that boy because he was one of the last to be sent in."

The two then walked away laughing. Milliardo stood there shocked. Soon enough he took off running through the people. It seemed like they would need his help and soon.

The wedding was today.

XxXxXxXx

Believe it our not the wedding wasn't in the palace. Once Relena saw it, well, it was just too ugly to have a wedding in. The wedding itself would take palace on the beach far from the palace. Now since the wedding would be in a few hours Relena was going through torture getting ready.

"I wonder where Heero is." Relena thought. She hadn't seen any of the pilots all day. Not that she really expected too, but at least _Duo_ should have come see her.

"I hope there not in trouble," she thought.

XxXxXxXx

"I am soooo bored," Duo said in a singing voice. With all of them chained to a wall 10 feet of each other there wasn't any chances to kill him. So in a Duo way he took advantage of the situation by non-stop talking.

Heero glared at him with his ultimate death glare in hopes that Maxwell would shut-up. No such luck.

"You are in a dungeon Maxwell what did you think was going to entertain you?" Wufei said annoyed.

"You," he said hopefully. His eyes shining brightly as he gave his biggest smile to Wufei.

"Over my dead body Maxwell and I do believe that I'll die after you." He said in annoyance.

"Oh Wufei you wound me. Why do you think I'll die after you?"

Wufei glared mean fully. "Because I'm going to kill you."

Duo gulped but then realized he was chained far away from Wufei. Grinning evilly he began his torture.

"2000 bottles of beer on the wall…"

"Maxwell!" Four voices yelled in union.

XxXxXxXx

Quietly Middie slipped her hand in to the guard's pocket. Inside were the keys to the five boys' cell. If she could just get them out then maybe they could stop this horrible wedding.

"I mean really," she snorted to herself," Who would want to marry Adray!"

XxXxXxXx

Well that's it. I'm trying my hardest but I've been busy looking for a new home. PLEASE review I'm BEGGING you to press that little button.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14

Any human has his breaking point. Some are much longer than others and some are very short. Depending on his strength you could say. Wufei Chang prided himself in his strength. But this…was just wrong.

"The ants going marching up the hill dun dun. The ants go marching up the hill," Duo sang as he bobbed his to his singing.

"Duo please stop," Trowa asked. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Three hours locked up in a cell put certain people to their limits. Heero had stopped moving a hour ago and Quatre just let it take it's course.

"You don't have to be so kind Barton. Maxwell shut up." Wufei said with a scowl.

Duo shot him a defiant look and suddenly grinned.

"I'M A LITTLE BUMBLE BEE!"

"MAXWELL!"

"Please gentlemen I do believe that you can stop now," Middie said as she unlocked the door.

"Oh thank you" Quatre mumbled.

"Did you say something Quat-man," Duo asked cheerfully as he was unlocked.

"Nothing, nothing," Quatre said with a smile.

"Well gentlemen I do believe we have a wedding to stop." Middie said with a smile.

"Hn…let's go," Heero said as he walked out.

No one missed the smirk on his face.

XxXxXxXx

"Millardo!" Relena yelled. Millardo Peacecraft was currently on Relena's bedroom railing attempting to climb in to her room.

"What happened?" Relena asked him after she pulled him up. He only groaned in response. He didn't even want to think about it.

FLASHBACK

"We're sorry sir but we can not allow you in." The guard said. The other guard was looking at him with a scowl covering his face.

"That's my sister getting married in there!" He yelled. There was no way these two men were going to stop him.

The men made a attempt to grab him but he duck out of there reach. Using this to his advantage he knocked the two unconscious. Realizing what he had done he groaned. How was he going to make these people believe that they weren't under attack if they saw two unconscious bodies? Grabbing the two he dragged them in the forest until he found a thick tree to tie them too. After he finished three more guards were already on duty. He groaned again. He was going to need a bigger tree.

END FLASHBACK

So that's basically what happened," Millardo told her. They relaxed for a moment before they heard footsteps coming. Relena panicked and grabbed Millardo by the arm. Stuffing him in her closet she managed one "Be quite" before her dress arrived.

It was time.

XxXxXxXx

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Duo asked for the tenth time. The room was in chaos with cloths. Red cloths, blue, green. This was the moment when everything counted.

"Yes Duo I'm sure this will work," Quatre told him patiently.

Duo looked down at himself self-consciously. "Well than let's go knock some people unconscious!" He yelled cheerfully.

Slowly they snuck up on a old man and hit him in his neck on a pressure point. he immediately clasped. Duo took the man's big hat and put it on.

"Its show time," he whispered. Heero took off in to the darkness.

XxXxXxXx

Relena Peacecraft walked down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband who was currently hiding behind a huge hat. Strange. The preacher was no different. With a huge hat covering all his facial features. Relena looked around her. Everyone was so dressed up she almost felt out of place but remembered that she was the one with the huge wedding dress on.

Stepping on to the mantle Relena took a huge breath as if to prepare herself for her entire life. Slowly taking Adray's hands Relena looked toward the preacher to only see his huge hat. Nothing other than his cloths were showing.

"Today we gather to join these two in holy matrimony." The preacher started. Relena frowned a bit, he sounded oddly familiar. Looking at her fiancé she only saw his hat. Throwing out a huff of irritation she wondered what was with hats these days.

"Relena say after me." Relena nodded about to cry.

"I Relena vow to love and cherish honor and obey for as long as I live."

"I Relena vow to love and cherish honor and obey for as long as I live."

"Due to the traditional part of the wedding the male will not repeat vows. Now does anyone have objections to this wedding. If you do speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything. The council sitting in the front row had looks of approval on their faces.

"Very well. I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Before anyone could do anything the priest ripped off his hat.

"You better kiss her Heero buddy cause I still can't believe you're married," Duo said as he laughed.

Relena's eyes went wide almost to the point of them bulging. Whirling to meet her husband she found none other than Heero Yuy.

The council stood to their feet in outrage. Two of them began to move forward but were cut off by Duo's voice.

"We won you lost!" Duo through down his hat as if he just made a touch down. Soon enough he began the bunny hop. Laughing and smiling Duo danced to his own beat.

"Oh yeah we fooled you ha-ha we're so good you never saw it coming," Duo laughed.

"Where is the prince?" one yelled in outrage.

"That wimp is hanging from his own country's flag pole," Wufei said smirking.

FLASHBACK

Adray dressed for his wedding unaware of the danger behind him. before he knew it he had been knocked out. They took his outer cloths and let Heero dress his part. The others (Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre) took him out side and hung him upside down from the flagpole.

END FLASHBACK

"That was so enjoyable," Trowa smirked. Quatre tried to hide his laugh. It just wasn't right but it was too funny.

"How dare you," The council yelled out in outrage.

"How dare us! How dare you! You locked us in a dungeon chained to a wall with Maxwell!"

"Hey!" Duo cried out in offence.

"Looks like the party is over," Hilde said when they walked in the room. Dorothy, Middie, Catherine, and Sally entered with a out of breath Millardo.

"Where have you guys been?" Relena asked.

"Well we went to go get you but you were already gone. So we heard a noise and found him. We've been taking him all over the palace looking for you and we missed the party," Hilde pouted.

Relena laughed at the sight. She blushed when she felt her new husband squeeze her shoulder. She looked at him and found he had a small box held out.

"I thought you might want a ring from your real husband now," He said.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We just got a house and we have to redo all the wiring including knocking down all the sheetrock to get to it. And thank you to Marie-Anne for catching my mistake. I'm sorry for that. Now without further here is chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 15

"No way," Relena said. There was no way this was real. That's right this was all a dream. There was no possible way that one Heero Yuy was standing in front of her holding out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen after he married her.

Yup, just a dream.

"Relena are you alright?" Heero asked her as he peered into her eyes.

Ok, maybe it wasn't a dream.

"I…I…," Relena stuttered. Oh great now she was about to cry. Quietly with shaking fingers she reached out to touch the ring. Gently Heero placed on her finger after discarding the one Adray gave her.

"I'll just take that," Duo said cheerfully as he picked up Relena's old ring. Walking outside he ignored all the stares he was getting. After a few minutes everyone could hear a loud bang.

"Oh Duo," Hilde sighed. She shook her head. What had he done now.

Soon enough Duo strolled back in with a cheesy grin on his face. All eyebrows raised in his direction. A mysterious happening and Duo just did not go together well. A few that knew him wanted to go out to check their cars to see if they had any damage or if it was still there.

"I just blew up that ugly ring. That was so satisfying. Now I know why Heero blows up stuff so much. Its just plain fun!" He shouted with a huge grin. Those few that were worried sighed in relief. At least he didn't hurt anything. A few questions popped up. Such as how Duo managed to get some bombs out here. On second thought no one really wanted to know.

"We forbid this!" The council finally spoke. You'd wonder what took them so long. All of them shook with outrage. It was kind of a funny sight to see. Twelve guys in the same cloths shaking all over. A few had to hold in their laughs.

"We'll guess what," Duo said in a slow voice as if speaking to a child. "She's not your county's princess so you can't tell her what to do, and now that she's married you can't even do anything about having her marry you're wimpy excuse of a prince."

The council did nothing for a moment. A few seemed to consider Duo's words. Others just glared at him in hate. Soon enough one of them huffed in annoyance and left. The others soon trailing behind him. None of them came back.

"Relena's married. Relena's married." The five girls chanted, Middie included. Dancing around the church everyone watched the five girls jump up and down. While everyone was watching them Millardo managed to sneak up to the newly married couple.

"Congratulations Yuy," Millardo said. Getting close to his face he said to him, "You hurt my sister and you'll never see the light of day again." Moving away he put a smile on a said loudly," And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Heero just didn't say anything. Relena looked suspiciously at Millardo but he just smiled at her. Oh well it didn't really matter. It's not like Millardo was planning to kill him or something. After all he did help Heero stop Adray.

Glancing up at her new husband she couldn't help but smile. She never believed that this day would be real even in her wildest dreams. Now that it was real she just felt like she was walking through a dream. After all its not every day your night in shining armor came to your rescue.

"So what now Mr. Yuy," she teased.

"Well Mrs. Yuy I do believe that I owe you something." Heero said as he looked down at her.

Confusion clouded her eyes. "What is that?"

He bent down close to her. "I love you," he told her quietly.

Relena just smiled and nodded. "I love you too Heero always and forever."

"So what do you think of this love Relena?"

Relena smiled and ignored the chaos of people around her. "Definitely not an unwanted one."

"Let's get out of here," Heero said quietly. Together they snuck out and it wouldn't be until much later that anyone would notice they were gone.

So maybe this princess got her happy ever after, after all,

and the prince got his kingdom.

"Oh, Adray darling!" The Queen of Myst called out to her new husband. The said husband was currently trying to escape from the council's final choice of a wife. The woman was at least ten years older than him.

"Please don't," Adray pleaded. The queen laughed at her husband's whining. She grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the reception. After all he was a king now…of an island the size of house that is.

"Help me," Adray sobbed.

Who said revenge wasn't sweet.

XxXxXxXx

sob I'm going to miss writing this story. So this is the end. stare at empty seats We'll if anyone does read this I'm sorry if it's a disappointment. Just to let you in on a secret Heero set up the marriage that's why I put in the revenge thing. Well if anyone wants a sequel just tell me. crickets chirp hehe ok well bye and please check out my other stories. By the way. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED YOU ALL REALLY HELPED ME FINISH THIS STORY.

Hope to catch to later.


End file.
